


brother! kyoya x sister! reader {{lemon!!!}}

by Lumimon



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Caught, F/M, Lemon, Love Confessions, Other, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumimon/pseuds/Lumimon
Summary: Kyoya? your brother sees you in your under were once and suddenly an obsession grows~One chapter story~





	

Warning: This story contains sex between siblings and more sex dont read if you dont like lemon stories!!!!!!!

reader pov

i wash my hair the tips of my fingers scratching my scalp slightly as the water washes over my slender body. the clear glass around the bath tub is foggy but not enough that you cant see through. When the soap is all gone i finally finish my shower and get out my towel wrapping my body and walk out into my room. when i exit my brother kyoya is sitting there with out his shirt on. 

"k-kyoya!" i shout unexpected he blushes "s-sorry" he says and walks out putting on a shirt i blush and pull out my clothes and get dressed i put on my under were but then the door opens and I blush covering my breasts and seeing kyoya "g-get out!" i blushing kyoya grabs his glasses and leaves quickly... this was so awkward!!!!

~~~~time skip to the host club 5 months~~~'''

its been five months now and kyoya and i never spoke about when he saw me naked... twice but its still very awkward around him. right now i walk to the club room i am currently their maid i dont have to wearing anything all i have to do is help clean up serve tea and cake and clean up any spills.

when i walk in kaoru and hikaru walk over to me and make me go to the dressing room to try on an out fit "please!!!!" they beg "we made it just for you (y-n)!!!" they say i sigh and push them out and put on the maid out fit when i walk out the whole host club is there "oh my god" haruhi says and drops a cup every one of the hosts stare jaws dropping. "what are you twins making my poor daughter were!!!!!!!" tamaki yells 

"kyoya-senpai arent you mad!" haruhi yells at him she new the dress was very reveling and she was very over protective of her new friend "wait are you blushing?" she asks again "of course i am an ootori family member dressed like that is disgraceful... but it brings more customers so im fine" kyoya says and i frown i was hoping he would blow up and make me change but now he wants me to clean in this!

 

~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~

i get ready to leave its only kyoya and i left i go to change but my clothes are gone when i tell kyoya he tells me just to go home and change.

at home im in my room about to get changed but kyoya walks in "what?" i ask he grabs my wrist and pushes me on the bed "i had to hide my erection all day it was so hard when you leaned over were you trying to arouse me" he says i blush "k-kyoya w-what are y-you t-talking about!!!" i try to get up but he straddles me and kisses and suck on my neck "im going to have to punish you for making hikaru and kaoru hard like that" he says "what are you talking about!!!"

~~~flash back~~~

hikaru was sitting on the couch talking to the girls and you go over leaning over to get the cups with them being so close they can see your pink silk panties and they pull you on their laps and laugh you never notice their boners under their pants 

~~~flash back end~~~

"only i can see you like that a blushing beautiful mess" he says you blush again "b-but your my brother" you have to admit once you saw him with out his shirt on your attraction was growing but you never told any one about it "ever since i saw your body i cant stop fantasying and thinking about you"he says grinding against you "ive been masturbating about you but its not enough any more... i want you now (y-n)"

 

you blush and bite your lip as he takes off the maid out fit and leaves on the black nylons pink bra and your pink under where "did you plan for this (y-n)?" kyoya asks smirking "s-shut up" you say as he kisses you again "i love you (y-n)" he says you blush as he kisses you once again but this time its filled with love and passion. "i love you too kyoya" you said

he pulled off your under were kissing your clit and giving you a long lick you moan loudly until he growls and looks at you "i cant stand it skip the foreplay i want to be inside of you right now" he groans he takes off his clothing quickly and removed your remaining clothing. he lined him member up with your entrance and teases your soaked core with his tip. "mmm i want you so bad (y-n)" he moans out you nod "i want you to kyoya" you say "are you sure (y-n) i can stop.." he says you weren't exactly ready but you were scared but you saw how badly he wanted not to stop but you also knew he was willing because he loved you "im fine kyoya i want you" you say "tell me if it hurts" he says you nod being a virgin you knew i t was going to when you nod he doesnt waste a second as he slides into you

the pain was unbelievable and t was only the tip "k-kyoya y-your so big!" you say it turns him on "im sorry (y-n) your moans and screams turn me on so much but you have to keep quiet our brothers are in the next room" he says and kisses you sliding in fully as you cry out in pain. "kyoya it hurts: you say tears sliding down your face "im sorry baby" he says and kisses away your tears whispering sweet nothings in your ear as you adjust.

you test the waters by moving slightly and he gets the gist and moves a bit you moan "its ok now" you tell him and he starts to thrust into you "ahh kyoya!!!" you moan only after a few thrust you were both climaxing you moan as he cums inside of you "ahh kyoya you came inside of me" you say quietly 

"oops.." he says and slides out of you putting on his boxers and you put on some under where and a big t shirt "i love you kyoya" you say he nods "i love you (y-n)"

he kisses you and the door swings open "(y-n) are you alright!?!?!" your older brothers voice rings though the entire room "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!!!" he yells at kyoya kyoya sighs

~~~~~~~~time skip 3 years~~~~~~~~~

kyoya and your self are now adults and living together but you couldn't get married you cried about it many times but it doesnt matter after that night you had a son named (sons name) and you both live together happily and regarding your sex life lets just say you dont get much sleep now a days 

 

 

~~~~~~~the end bye bye readers~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> comment your thoughts


End file.
